Príncipe de cuento de hadas
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Por la culpa de un accidente en el salón de Pociones (si, nada mas obvio) Draco se transformó en lo que toda chica querría, un hombre guapo, atento, romántico, fascinante y enamorado de quien era para él, su pareja. El problema es que la supuesta pareja no es nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter, quien tendrá que enfrentarse a las situaciones mas ridículas.
1. Chapter 1

**Príncipe de cuento de Hadas**

**Resumen**: Por la culpa de un accidente en el salón de Pociones (si, nada mas obvio) Draco se transformó en lo que toda chica querría, un hombre guapo, atento, romántico, fascinante y enamorado de quien era para él, su pareja.

El problema es que la supuesta pareja no es nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter, quien tendrá que enfrentarse a las situaciones mas ridículas al ser el objeto de deseos de "un príncipe de cuento de hadas"

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Draco, Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, PWP.

**Capitulo: **1/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**I capítulo: Obviando lo que me pasa**

Y aquí vamos…

— ¡Deja de fastidiar, hurón!

Como siempre. Las peleas matutinas de Ron ya me tenían francamente cansado.

Sabía que esta vez él se disculpó con Malfoy, pero al parecer eso sólo acarreó más problemas de los que ya había entre nosotros y el "príncipe de las serpientes"

— ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso, comadreja? —Le dijo parándose de manera petulante, como siempre lo hacía —Y mejor apártate de la entrada. Tu sola presencia enloda este lugar.

Tuve que sujetar a Ron para que no se fuera contra el estúpido ese.

¿Es que no entendía que él no era el centro del universo?

Entramos a clases y Slughorn, delirando, como siempre, entre el poder de las pociones y todo lo demás. Para ser sinceros, extrañaba a Snape. Sí, extrañaba al demonio de mis siete años en Hogwarts y creo que mientras más avanzaban las clases con Slughorn más lo echaba de menos.

—Bien, alumnos, es momento de que empecemos a realizar pociones un poco diferentes —se paró frente a nosotros y yo ya presentía que sería una completa tortura.

Pasamos más de una hora creando una poción que no entendía para qué nos podría ayudar en el futuro.

—Hermione —llamé a mi amiga, esperando que ella me pudiera responder. La vi volteando lentamente con sus ojos brillantes, lo cual no entendí muy bien — ¿Me podrías explicar para que demonios nos va a ayudar esta poción?

—Oh, Harry, eres tan limitado —enarqué una ceja, ya que no entendí el comentario —. Puede ser muy útil para persuadir a las personas.

— ¿Y esto nos serviría como para que?

—Por ejemplo Ron —vi a mi amigo saltar en su puesto y tratar de seguir en lo suyo, sin poner demasiada atención a su novia —. Él es un completo troglodita y muy pocas veces se comporta como un caballero, esta poción lo transformaría en el novio ideal.

—No soy un troglodita —le dijo un poco molesto.

—Sí lo eres, cariño —Hermione siempre lograba insultar a Ron y cambiar su estado de ánimo con una sonrisa.

—Aun no entiendo para que demonios puede servir.

—Como dijo Granger —habló alguien desde el puesto a mi derecha —, eres un limitado.

—Deja de molestar, Malfoy —Ron se había puesto de pie y provocó que mi rubio rival se pusiera de pie también —. No te permito que insultes a Harry.

— ¿Y que harás al respecto? —Se paró más petulante que de costumbre, sin ver muy bien en donde se apoyaba.

Luego fue todo muy rápido. Malfoy se había recargado en su mesa y el caldero con su poción se volteo sobre él.

— ¡Todos al suelo! —Gritó el profesor Slughorn.

Creo que todo el mundo lo hizo, pero me preocupó un poco el que Malfoy no parecía reaccionar.

Me acerqué con cuidado y creo que a lo lejos escuche al profesor diciéndome que me agachara, pero realmente me preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sé que fue la pregunta más estúpida que pude haber hecho, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

—Joven Potter, le dije que abajo.

La voz preocupada del profesor me hizo dar un paso atrás, pero en ningún momento deje de ver a Malfoy. Su mirada se veía perdida, como si tratara de encontrar algo en la oscuridad.

Sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo y me hacía caer al piso. Logré divisar al profesor Slughorn que me miraba entre preocupado y molesto.

Lo que pasó después no se como describirlo muy bien.

De un momento a otro sentí como alguien me hacía levantar de golpe y me sostenía en brazos. Volteé mi rostro y enarqué una ceja al ver que era Malfoy quien me sostenía.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

Si bien quería decir algo más, su mirada intensa me perturbó por un instante.

—Os ruego disculpéis mi atrevimiento, divino joven.

Lo miré con cara de espanto.

¿Me acababa de llamar divino joven?

Traté de zafarme de su agarre y logré que me dejara en el suelo y prácticamente volé en dirección al profesor que sólo negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Le dije un poco molesto —Yo no hice nada.

—Oh, claro que lo hizo —dijo negando —. _Le_ dije que se mantuviera agachado, joven Potter, pero al parecer usted no entiende de palabras.

—Os pediría, solemne anciano, que no hostigara a tan tierna criatura.

Por Merlín que esto pare. Yo sólo pretendía saber si el maldito de Malfoy se encontraba bien.

—Joven Malfoy, siéntese por favor.

Slughorn parecía realmente molesto, al parecer no contaba con que alguien se viera afectado con esta tonta poción y de ser así…

¡¿Por qué demonios nos la hizo preparar?!

Vi que Malfoy no me quitaba los ojos de encima y francamente ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, profesor?

La voz de mi amiga me trajo de vuelta. Quería que todo terminara rápidamente.

—Bien —el profesor empezó a retorcerse en su puesto, como si así nos quitara los nervios a todos —. La única manera de deshacer los efectos de la poción es que se cumpla la mayor parte del cortejo.

— ¿Cortejo?

Creo que mi voz sonó más preocupada de lo que pretendía.

—Así es, Joven Potter —vi que no me miraba con tanto agrado. Obviamente estaba molesto —. Por lo mismo le dije que se mantuviera abajo.

—Lo lamento.

Me sentí mal por el reto del profesor, pero realmente no quería hacer nada malo, sólo le pregunté si es que se encontraba bien.

—Oh, hermosa joya de los mares —escuché los intentos de la mayoría por no reírse y lo único que quería es que me tragara la tierra —, no dejéis que la tristeza nuble el fulgor de vuestra mirada.

—Por favor —creo que acabo de rogarle al profesor y vi un halo de preocupación en su cara.

—No dejes que los males del mundo desciendan sobre vuestra hermosa persona e inunde de angustia vuestro corazón.

Vi que se me acercaba y casi por instinto me escondí tras Ron, que estaba a mi lado, cosa que pareció no agradarle para nada a Malfoy, por que de ser un romántico empedernido, paso a un celoso arrogante.

—Retiraos, bellaco, y dejad en libertad a mi amado.

— ¡¿Tu amado?!

Creo que Ron estuvo apunto de desmayarse, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes en la sala.

—Creo que sería bueno que sacáramos a Harry de aquí —dijo mi amiga.

—Sí —dije apurado —. Hermione tiene razón, no quiero estar aquí.

—Haremos algo —dijo el profesor, creo que al ver mi cara de ruego —, señorita Granger, llévese al joven Potter y manténgalo alejado del joven Malfoy hasta que encontramos la solución, sino, tendremos que hacer valer la regla de la poción y dejar que el joven Malfoy lo corteje.

Creo que en ese momento agarré la mano de Hermione y salí corriendo de la sala de pociones.

Llegamos a la sala común de Gryffindor y cerré la puerta con temor.

—Cálmate Harry —me dijo mi amiga —. Encontraremos la solución.

Vi que estaba apunto de carcajearse y me irrité.

—No le veo el chiste, Hermione.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero es que es muy divertido.

— ¿Ah sí? Me podrías decir ¿Qué es lo tan divertido?

—Es que si no encuentran una solución, tendrás a Malfoy tras tus huesos hasta que respondas a sus sentimientos.

—Yo nunca lo haría.

—Oh vamos, Harry, te conozco y sé que no estarías para nada molesto con que un hombre te cortejara.

—Un hombre cualquiera quizás sí —no había para que negar el hecho de que me gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres —, pero Malfoy no es un hombre cualquiera.

—Oh, claro que no lo es —dijo sentándose frente a la chimenea que se mantenía apagada —. Creo que es mucho mejor.

—Hermione, no termino de entenderte…

—Oh, Harry, como bien he dicho, eres demasiado limitado —la miré de mala manera y creo que lo notó —. Hagamos un ejercicio.

—No entiendo para qué.

—Sólo hazlo —me alcé de hombres tratando de quitarle todo la importancia del mundo al dichoso asunto — ¿Crees que Malfoy es un tipo feo?

—Bien… creo que feo no es, pero…

— ¿Te gusta verlo en su actitud de romántico empedernido?

—No… prefiero que se comporte como el cretino de siempre.

—Cuando lo vez en los entrenamientos de Quidditch ¿Te gusta lo que vez?

— ¿A quien no?

—Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente —me dijo de manera burlesca —. Te gusta Malfoy y sé que te encantaría el que te cortejara.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con lo otra —mi voz sonó tan molesta como yo mismo lo estaba — ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me gustaría el que anduviera tras de mí, dando obsequios, preocupándose por mi bienestar, ser el objeto de envidia de muchos y muchas…? —De repente me quedé callado y vi como Hermione se aguantaba el reírse en mi cara —Bien, quizás si me gustaría.

—Sabía que en algún momento admitirías el que te atrae el Dragón presumido y ahora podrías aprovechar la situación… no sé… ¿Dejar que te corteje?

—No podría, Hermione —le dije yendo hacía la ventana —. No creo que pueda hacerle algo como eso, además, sólo lograría que el efecto de la poción se debilitara y terminaría por recuperar su conciencia.

—Oh… ya entiendo —sentí como se acercaba a mí —. Temes el enamorarte y terminar herido cuando él descubra que no está tan enamorado de ti y que todo lo que sentía era por la poción que le cayó encima.

—Algo así —le dije sonriendo — ¿Por qué todo lo que dices tiene que sonar como salido de un drama?

—Supongo que por que soy más sensible que tú.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y esperar que lo que fuera a pasar… pasara ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Príncipe de cuento de Hadas**

**Resumen**: Por la culpa de un accidente en el salón de Pociones (si, nada mas obvio) Draco se transformó en lo que toda chica querría, un hombre guapo, atento, romántico, fascinante y enamorado de quien era para él, su pareja.

El problema es que la supuesta pareja no es nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter, quien tendrá que enfrentarse a las situaciones mas ridículas al ser el objeto de deseos de "un príncipe de cuento de hadas"

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Draco, Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, PWP.

**Capitulo: **2/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**II Capítulo: Que empiece el ¿Romance?**

Vi que Ron entraba a la habitación con cara de mala leche y entendía perfectamente a lo que se debía. Seguramente no le hacía ni tantita gracia lo que estaba pasando con Malfoy.

—_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el profesor? —Le preguntó mi amiga. _

_Yo no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi hermano. Sabía que si era demasiado grave, el rostro de Ron me lo diría primero._

_—Lo que la mayoría se imaginaba —me miró casi con pena y yo ya sabía la respuesta —. Tendrás a Malfoy como un enamorado detrás de ti, hasta que se complete el cortejo._

_—Por lo que veo, el profesor no puso mayores problemas ¿Verdad?_

_—De hecho no, Hermione —le dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama de al lado —. Dijo que con esto pensarías dos veces antes de no hacerle caso._

_— ¡Pero yo no lo hice por desobedecerlo! —Me paré de la cama, furioso por los pensamientos del hombre —Solamente le pregunté a Malfoy si estaba bien ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que terminaría pensando que soy la princesa a la que tiene que conquistar?!_

_—Cálmate, hermano —me dijo Ron. Mientras que se sentaba derecho —. Lo que dijo fue que tendrías que __tratar__ de no molestarte demasiado con las insinuaciones de Malfoy. Lo demás se daría por si sólo._

_— ¿Cómo se supone que se llevará a cabo el cortejo, si yo no pongo de mi parte?_

_—Suenas bastante ansioso —me dijo Ron y creo que mi rostro se prendió como una ampolleta — ¿No será que estas esperando a llegar a algo con el hurón?_

_— ¡Ron! —Hermione como siempre salvándome en las más difíciles — ¡La pregunta ofende! ¡Claro que quiere que Malfoy le coquetee!_

_Sentí que la habitación me daba vueltas. Entre las risas de mis amigos y mis nervios, no era bueno que algo como eso me pasara. Mucho menos pensando en que tendría que bajar al comedor y allí estaría mi acosador personal._

_—Mejor vamos al comedor._

_— ¿Quieres empezar a recibir elogios de tu Romeo?_

_Miré a Hermione con ganas de que se abriera un hueco en el piso y se la tragara. Dejé de pensar en todo lo que me rodeaba. Sólo pensar que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, el galante empedernido estaría detrás de mí como perro tras un hueso, me hacía sentir un tanto incomodo, pero no por eso me desanimaba a seguir con mi vida lo más normal que se podía._

_Llegamos al comedor y no podíamos entrar, por que había un gran numero de alumnos en la entrada, que detenían el acceso del lugar._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Hermione, mientras mi amigo trataba de mirar por sobre las cabezas de los demás._

_—Es Malfoy —dijo una chica de Ravenclaw, con cara de fan girl —. Es un príncipe._

_Enarqué una ceja, tratando de entender a lo que se refería, pero el sonido de una ¿Guitarra? Llamó mí atención. Además de la atención de todos los demás._

_—Oh razón de mis sueños, que bajas desde los cielos —una voz, no se si catalogar como melodiosa, empezó a cantar al son de una música un tanto rustica —. Ven a mí, cantar de los ángeles y trae entre tus alas al dueño de mi amor._

_Seguía cantando y yo quería que esta vez la tierra se abriera para tragarme a mí. No era tonto, sabía perfectamente que era Malfoy cantando y que a quien le cantaba era a mí, pero obviamente no iba a salir._

_— ¡Ey, Potter! —Escuché que me llamaban y miré al chico que lo hacía. Lo conocía, pero sólo de vista y por nombre. Un moreno alto de ojos azules que me sonreía al ver mi desconcierto._

_— ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?_

_—Tú príncipe te espera —me dijo apuntándome a la entrada con la cabeza — ¡Draco! —Quise correr a pararlo, pero fue demasiado tarde — ¡Aquí esta tu preciosa joya de los mares! —dijo el muy desgraciado. Riéndose de mí desgracia._

_—Yo me voy —dije dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome a la sala común, prefería no comer a pasar la vergüenza._

_No pude dar más de dos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y al darme vuelta quedé completamente perplejo. Ya ni siquiera el hecho de estar rodeado de alumnos me pareció importante. Frente a mi se encontraba una versión preciosa de Draco Malfoy a lo príncipe de cuentos de hadas. El muy idiota llevaba un traje de dos piezas color blanco con bordes en rojo. Una capa de color plateado con un prendedor brillante en la parte frontal. Tenía puesto un sombrero bastante grande, de color azul marino y con unas largas plumas rojas al costado y para terminar unas botas altas de color negro._

_—Acabáis de alegrar mi día, oh belleza inmaculada._

Para ser sincero no escuché nada a mi alrededor, solamente la mirada de Draco me había congelado en mi puesto.

¿Cómo pretendían que además de eso no me sonrojara por sus galantes palabras?

_—Será mejor que se dirijan a desayunar —dijo una voz a mis espaldas, que reconocí enseguida como la de mi profesor de pociones —. Joven Potter, me gustaría decirle unas palabras._

_—Claro —dije rápidamente, pero me di cuenta de que mi príncipe azul personal aun no me soltaba y por su miraba, tampoco pretendía hacerlo —. Eh, Draco —preferí llamarlo por su nombre, no vaya a ser que nuevamente empiece con una situación vergonzosa si lo llamo por su apellido — ¿Podrías soltarme? —Le pedí, con toda la paciencia que podía acumular en momentos como ese._

_—Lo haría, mi sol de media tarde, pero este corazón llora por vuestra presencia y anhela tu eterna compañía._

Las risas se seguían escuchando por todos lados y yo quería que me cayera una muralla encima.

_—No se preocupe, Joven Malfoy. Harry volverá en un par de minutos._

_—Minutos que se me harán eternos sin su hermosísima presencia —sacó desde su traje una preciosa rosa roja y la besó, para luego dejarla en mis manos y besarlas en el proceso —. Os estaré esperando, ángel de mis sueños._

Zabini se apareció y se lo llevó de vuelta al gran comedor, mientras yo me quedaba en una nube por lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué demonios iba a ser de mí, si se le ocurría besarme?

_—Jóvenes, regresen al comedor —la voz profunda del profesor, no dejó a nadie en el pasillo, donde sólo quedamos nosotros —. Entenderá que cosas como las que acaban de pasar, seguirán sucediendo hasta que el cortejo llegue a su fin ¿Verdad? —Su voz sonaba bastante mas calmada que ayer._

_—Sí, Profesor —le dije resignado, mientras dejaba salir el aire de mis pulmones —, pero pienso que esto no será nada bueno._

_—Comprendo que su nefasta relación con el señor Malfoy, sea uno de los mayores problemas que lo aquejan, pero con la poción, él no recuerda como se trataban antes, solamente que usted ha estado a su alrededor durante mucho tiempo y él lo asocia a que llevan una especie de camaradería._

_—Cosa que no es así y que será un problema cuando Malfoy reaccione y se de cuenta de lo que ha pasado._

_—Pero si eso pasa, por lo menos ya no se encontrara bajo el efecto de la poción._

_—Entonces, señor —le dije parándome frente a él — ¿Pretende que actué como damisela en peligro sólo para que Malfoy deje de comportarse como estúpido enamorado? —Bien, esto ya me esta empezando a molestar._

_—No precisamente, pero mientras más avance el cortejo, más rápido se terminará su tortura._

_—Bien —le dije soltando el aire de mis pulmones — ¿En que momento termina el cortejo?_

_—Cuando el joven Malfoy lo pida en matrimonio y usted acepte —dijo muy campante, sin notar en el estado que yo había quedado._

_— ¡¿Qué?!_

No lo puedo creer.

¿Malfoy me tiene que pedir matrimonio?


	3. Chapter 3

**Príncipe de cuento de Hadas**

**Resumen**: Por la culpa de un accidente en el salón de Pociones (si, nada mas obvio) Draco se transformó en lo que toda chica querría, un hombre guapo, atento, romántico, fascinante y enamorado de quien era para él, su pareja.

El problema es que la supuesta pareja no es nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter, quien tendrá que enfrentarse a las situaciones mas ridículas al ser el objeto de deseos de "un príncipe de cuento de hadas"

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Draco, Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, PWP.

**Capitulo: **3/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**III Capítulo: Nuestra primera y única cita**

Ron me miraba con lastima, al igual que uno que otro de mis compañeros de habitación.

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco me estaba cortejando y mi habitación ya parecía pérgola. Había tantas rosas en el lugar que no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de escuchar a uno de mis amigos dar un grito por alguna espina que se ha caído y se han enterrado en su pie por andar descalzo.

Cada vez que me encontraba con Draco él sacaba una flor de entre sus ropas. Hermione ya me había dicho que era por un hechizo ¿Qué creía mi amiga? ¿Qué yo creía que Draco estaba lleno de rosas bajo la ropa? Bien, no era así, pero andaba bastante cerca.

—Deja de mirar esas flores y levántate.

La enfadada voz de Ron me dejaba claro que si no me levantaba en ese instante, me dejarían ahí.

—Dame un par de minutos y ya vengo.

Me levanté rápidamente y me fui al baño para darme una ducha y vestirme en tiempo record.

Cuando salí del baño, Ron estaba con los brazos cruzados y me miraba con irritación.

¿Que hice ahora, Ron? —Le pregunté soltando un suspiro.

—Tu novio vino a buscarte.

Ya me imaginaba que era algo por el estilo.

—Draco no es mi novio, Ron —le dije buscando mis cuadernos y dejándolos en mi bolso —. Sabes que quiero que esto termine lo antes posible.

—Entonces hazlo —lo miré expectante, no entendía sus palabras y obviamente él lo notó —. Dale el sí de una puta vez.

—No es así de fácil, Ron ¿Por qué crees que ha pasado tanto tiempo?

— ¿Por qué te gusta?

—Deja de decir estupideces —me encaminé a la salida, pero antes de abrir me voltee a hablarle, no quería que me escuchara alguien más —. Si quieres saber por que no quiero que pase, averigua con Hermione lo que encontramos en los archivos de la familia Malfoy.

Finalmente me dirigía a mi cruel destino, recordando el maldito día en que se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi amiga por que estaba tan nerviosa.

_Caminé rápidamente a mi clase de Historia de la magia y en cuanto llegué me senté en la misma mesa que mi mejor amiga y la noté demasiado metida en un libro que no era el de clases._

— _¿Hermi?_

_Casi saltó cuando la llamé y me miró con intenciones de matarme, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante por uno preocupado._

—_Ay, Harry. No sabes en que lío estás metido._

—_Sé perfectamente en el embrollo que me metí. Ahora sólo tengo que lograr que Malfoy me pida matrimonio para que todo se acabe. _

—_Es eso lo que tienes que evitar a toda costa, sino quizás se te venga todo el imperio Malfoy encima._

—_No te entiendo._

—_Estuve investigando en la biblioteca y encontré un libro de familias antiguas._

—_Ya ¿Y?_

—_Aparecía la familia Malfoy. Son uno de los linajes mas arraigados en el mundo mágico y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca han ido atrás a una pedida de matrimonio._

—_No entiendo —francamente no entendía que tenía de malo._

—_Eso veo —me dijo con fastidio —. Si Draco Malfoy te llega a pedir matrimonio y tú aceptas, "tendrás" que casarte con él._

—_Es parte del hechizo —le dije preocupado._

—_Eso no interviene en nada. En cuanto Malfoy te proponga matrimonio, se enlazaran casi inmediatamente. Ya lo que venga después son meros tramites protocolares._

—_Eso no puede ser —le dije negando con la cabeza._

—_No, Harry —me pasó el libro que leía tan afanosamente —, aquí lo deja claramente. Para resguardar la palabra de un Malfoy, en cuanto uno de sus miembros pida matrimonio, se enlazará a esa persona inmediatamente por medio de un antiguo hechizo que les es lanzado al momento de nacer._

_Las palabras de mi amiga me estaban calando hondo._

_No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasándome a mí._

Como es de esperarse, investigué a la par de Hermione y no pude evitar estremecerme cada vez que leía la frase _matrimonio_ acompañada del apellido de mi pretendiente.

Y ahora estaba ahí, como cada mañana, esperándome para ir a desayunar y luego a las clases.

Ya ni siquiera me preocupaba lo que hablaran de mí.

¿Qué pasaría con Draco si todo eso pasaba?

Estaría enlazado a mí, todo por culpa de mi descuido. Quisiera o no quisiera, estaría inevitablemente casado conmigo.

— ¿Qué suceso menospreciado entristece vuestra hermosa presencia?

Como siempre con una flor en la mano y una frase capas de derretirme más fácil que un hielo cerca de una hoguera.

—Buenos días, Draco —le dije recibiendo la flor, siempre rodeados de los curiosos miembros de mi casa —. No me ocurre nada.

—Mi corazón grita de agonía al sentir que no me queréis decir vuestra realidad.

Sentía que estaba a punto de flaquear, hasta que llegó mi "dama de compañía".

—Bueno días, Malfoy.

—Lady Hermione —le dijo haciendo una inclinación en modo de saludo —. Dichoso el día que amanece ante vuestra beldad.

En estos momentos era en los que más me arrepentía. No es que quisiera que Draco insultara a Hermione, pero sentía que por mi culpa estaba rebajándose a sus propias creencias.

— ¿Van a desayunar? —Preguntó mi amiga y llamó la atención de mi aspirante a novio.

—Esta vez no, mi querida dama —dijo Draco y luego se giró para mirarme —. Por razones que no logro comprender, Lord Slughorn me ha autorizado a disponer de esta fachendosa mañana, para invitar a mi hermoso sol de amanecer y disponer de una de las fastuosas torres de este esplendido lugar para proclamar a los cielos cuanto amor siento por vuestra presencia y consumir nuestros alimentos en una cita.

Aun estaba medio mareado con todo esto.

¿Una cita?

Miré a Hermione buscando una salida, pero al parecer no encontraba mucho que decir y si el director nos autorizó, no me quedaban muchas opciones.

—Creo que podríamos ir.

— ¡Fantástico! —Exclamó entusiasmado —Por favor, mi ángel de media noche, acompañad a este humilde servidor y alegrad mi mañana con vuestro resplandor.

No sabía cuanto podía aguantar sin que mi rostro pareciera un farol, por lo que preferí salir en compañía de Draco. Claro, todo bajo la atenta mirada del cuerpo estudiantil de la cada de los leones en pleno.

Cuando llegamos a la torre que el profesor había dispuesto para nuestro encuentro pude ver que el lugar estaba decorado con gracia. Como las pinturas antiguas que hay en los pasillos. Era todo muy hermoso y hubiera sido genial, si no fuera todo parte de un hechizo y por ende, una mentira.

—Tomad asiento, por favor —me dijo corriendo la silla para que pudiera sentarme en ella.

Hice todo lo posible para ser lo más agradable posible, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, yo recordaba el maldito libro de los Malfoy.

No podía hacerle eso. No podía condenarlo.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar —le dije con tono serio, pero logrando captar la atención de mi rubio amor. ¡Maldición, ya estoy pensando como él habla! Pero es que no puedo evitarlo y aunque me partiera el alma en el proceso, tenía que terminar con esto ahora. Yo tenía la culpa y no dejaría que por mi cabezonería él pagara por mis platos rotos —. Esto no puede seguir así.

— ¿He dispuesto algo que os hastíe? —Me preguntó con su mirada entristecida y sentía que si no calmaba todo esto, me terminaría lanzando contra él, sin importarme nada —He notado que algo os perturba y creo saber que es.

— ¿Cómo?

Eso no me lo esperaba, mucho menos viniendo de él es este estado. Lo vi levantándose y arrodillándose a mi lado, encendiendo todas mis alarmas en el proceso. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

— ¿Aceptaríais, Oh mi hermoso cardenal de invierno, enlazar vuestra vida a mi lado, casándonos al amanecer de un nuevo día?

— ¡No!

No sé en que momento me paré, pero creo que fue más por un impulso al tratar de protegerlo que otra cosa. Salí corriendo y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, tenía que hablar con Hermione, pero al abrir las puertas, sentí como me sostenían del brazo.

—Lamento enormemente si os he estremecido con mi tosca petición.

¿Tosca?

¡Merlín! Si fue lo más hermoso que me pudo haber dicho.

—Draco, no me hagas esto más difícil.

—Quiero saber por que no devolvéis mis palabras de amor, mi bella criatura de los bosques.

—Por favor, es por tu bien.

—Mi bien sería que os casarais conmigo.

Sentí las exclamaciones a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo el colegio nos estaba mirando.

—Draco. No sabes lo que haces —le dije preocupado.

—Claro que lo sé. Os amo y lo proclamo. Quiero que su merced permanezca a mi lado por la eternidad de los tiempos.

Vi como el profesor de pociones se acercaba y me hablaba al oído.

—Esta es su oportunidad de romper el hechizo, señor Potter. —Me aconsejó, apurándome en el proceso.

—No puedo hacerle esto —Le dije afligido, pero parecía no ponerme atención.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿No puedes dejar de tener la atención de Draco? —Esa era la voz de Zabini, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Vamos, amigo —me alentaba Ron —, dile que sí y termina con todo esto.

—Es que ustedes no lo entienden —les dije desesperados.

—Lo único que sé, joven Potter, es que por su culpa esta así y sólo usted puede ayudarlo.

— ¡No lo entiende, profesor! Si le digo que si nos enlazaremos automáticamente. No puedo condenarlo a un matrimonio que no buscó.

—No hay nada de vos que yo no quiera en mi vida.

— ¡Draco, por favor! —le pedí angustiado.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, Potter! ¡Lo único que quieres es seguir humillándolo!

— ¡Yo no quiero eso! —Le grité de frente.

— ¡Entonces asume tu culpa!

— ¡Lo hago, pero no es justo para él!

— ¡Déjate de juegos!

Sentía que todos se me venían encima, que la multitud me ahogaba y la mirada dolida de Draco me estaba matando.

Merlín. Lo amo y no puedo hacerlo sufrir más.

— ¡Acepto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Príncipe de cuento de Hadas**

**Resumen**: Por la culpa de un accidente en el salón de Pociones (si, nada mas obvio) Draco se transformó en lo que toda chica querría, un hombre guapo, atento, romántico, fascinante y enamorado de quien era para él, su pareja.

El problema es que la supuesta pareja no es nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter, quien tendrá que enfrentarse a las situaciones mas ridículas al ser el objeto de deseos de "un príncipe de cuento de hadas"

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Draco, Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, PWP.

**Capitulo: **4/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**IV Capítulo: Te amo**

Escuché como si algo pasara alrededor, pero sólo podía ver el cuerpo de Draco, caer inconsciente al suelo.

Sentí como si me oprimieran el corazón y caí de rodillas ante el dolor que estaba experimentando. Miré mis manos adoloridas y casi al instante una fuerte luz me rodeo uniendo mi magia a la de Draco.

—No puede ser.

La exclamación se escapó de los labios de mi profesor y vi como mis amigos se acercaban a ayudarme, y que los de Draco lo hacían al acercarse a él.

—Era… era verdad.

—Te lo dije, Zabini. —le dije mientras mis amigos me ayudaban a levantarme.

—Te aprovechaste de la situación.

Miré a Buldstrode como si quisiera aniquilarla.

— ¡¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?! —Le grité al borde de la histeria —Les dije… les advertí que no podía aceptar la petición de Draco.

—Pues parece que no te impusiste demasiado, Potter.

Me giré hacia la puerta y negué con la cabeza.

—Señor Malfoy, no es como usted se imagina.

—Claro que lo es, Potter. No, espera… ahora eres Malfoy.

—Eso no es verdad — le dije soltando el aire de mis pulmones —. Fue por un hechizo, hay que ver la forma de que no sigamos enlazados.

—Pues eso si que es imposible, querido —me dijo la madre de Draco llegando a mi lado —. Ahora, tú eres el esposo de mi hijo…

—No lo veo así —le dije caminando hacia la salida —. Veré la forma de sacar a Draco de esto. No merece estar enlazado a mí, si no es lo que quería.

Ni siquiera les puse atención cuando me hablaron. Yo sólo quería llegar a mi habitación y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Pasaron tres días en los que ni siquiera me aparecí fuera de mi habitación. Por todo lo que había pasado el día viernes, no quise salir en el fin de semana.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Harry.

Miré a Hermione que estaba sentada en la cama de Ron.

—Aun no se que hacer, así que no saldré de aquí hasta que encuentre la solución.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con él? Llevas tres días casado, y ni siquiera has ido a ver a tu esposo a la enfermería.

Escuche su sátira y luego me senté mirando hacia la ventana.

—No es mi esposo, Hermi.

—Pues según tus suegros, sí lo eres.

— ¿Quieres dejar eso? —Le pedí molesto —Draco es mi esposo de palabra, no de hecho… mientras eso siga así, tengo que encontrar la manera de deshacer el enlace.

— ¿Y le has preguntado si es lo que él quiere?

— ¿No crees que es bastante obvio? —Me paré y me fui a sentar junto a ella —Draco no tenía la intención de cortejarme.

—Pero si hubiera sido otra persona…

—Pero no fue así. Yo tuve la culpa de de lo que pasó y tengo que remediarlo.

Vi que mi amiga me miraba con pena. Detestaba que pasaran cosas cosa esa. Que la gente se apiadara de mí.

— ¿Lo amas, verdad?

—Sí —le dije resignado —. Y es lo que más me duele. Cuando todo esto termine, no tendré la más mínima oportunidad con él.

—Eso deberías dejárselo a él. Quizás si se da cuenta de cómo eres y…

—No se ha dado cuenta en todos estos años ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Me levanté casi molesto. Me estaba ahogando en ese lugar y no quería que la gente me mirara. Me tiré contra mi baúl y saque mi capa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A despejarme un poco. No puedo seguir aquí y no quiero encontrarme con nadie en el camino.

—Pero estarás bien ¿Verdad?

—Sí —le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Iré un rato al lago. Hay una hermosa luna.

—Recuerda que mañana hay clases.

—Lo sé —solté el aire recordando que mañana tendría que enfrentar al resto del mundo.

Me escabullí por la sala común con la capa puesta. No miré a nadie, lo único que quería era ir al lago y quedarme allí toda la noche. Sacándome la capa para poder apreciar todo con mayor facilidad.

Sabía que mañana tendría que ir a clases, hablar con los demás, comer en el gran comedor y ver como los demás me culpan por lo que pasó con Draco.

No saben que daría lo que fuera por que me aceptará, que estuviéramos unidos por que ambos lo queremos. Que un día pudiera decirle que lo amo, sin temor a que me vea a los ojos y pueda ver desprecio en ellos.

— ¿Escapando del mundo, Potter?

La desagradable voz de Zabini me llegó desde la espalda. Había alcanzado a sentarme contra un árbol cuando el idiota llegó a molestar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Zabini?

—No creas que saldrás impune con lo que hiciste. Cuando Draco reaccione te darás cuenta de lo desagradable que puede ser. Como tú lo viste fue por causa de la poción que se le vino encima, pero él no es como un príncipe enamorado de ti.

—Lo sé, idiota —Le dije parándome y encarándolo — ¿De verdad crees que sería capas de hacerle daño?

—Toda su estancia en Hogwarts la han pasado peleando. Cuando el Lord oscuro estaba al asecho lo heriste gravemente…

— ¡Eso fue por un duelo! No es como si de verdad lo hubiera querido herir.

—Sí, claro. —Me dijo con sarcasmo y yo no quería seguir aguantándolo. — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Me sostuvo de un brazo y lo hizo con fuerza.

—Suéltame… me estas dañando.

—No eres una muñequita, Potter ¡Ah, no! De veras que ahora eres Malfoy.

Me estaba tratando de controlar, pero el que me reclamara y saber que tenía razón para hacerlo, ya me estaba colapsando.

—Como tú bien lo dijiste, Zabini, es mí esposo. Ahora suéltalo.

Me giré casi con pánico y me obligué a mi mismo a cerrar la boca.

Draco estaba parado a unos pasos de nosotros. ¡Oh, Merlín! No sé como no me derretía ahí mismo al verlo. Su rostro enfurecido con quien aun me trataba de arrancar el brazo, se veía majestuoso. Traía puesto un pantalón oscuro, una camisa de color azul rey con los botones abiertos hasta casi el ombligo y su cabello suelto. Se veía como mi sueño de príncipe.

Sentí como Zabini me soltaba y daba un paso a atrás.

—No creí que aceptaras tu estado civil con tanta facilidad, Draco.

Para que negar el que me molesto el tono y las palabras de Zabini, pero no tenía nada que decir en ese momento.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, Blaise?

Vi como Zabini se alejaba y el pánico me atacó. No quería tener que enfrentar a Draco sin tener una solución a lo que nos pasaba, pero al parecer, esas no eran las mismas intenciones de mi esposo…

¿Dijo que era su esposo?

—Lo siento.

Bien, no es que las palabras salieran de mi garganta por voluntad propia, pero esta vez no era precisamente lo que quería decir.

—Veamos —dijo al tiempo en que empezaba a caminar y me pasaba de largo mientras caminaba al lago —. Desobedeciste a un maestro y por eso la poción que me cayó encima reaccionó eligiéndote como mi pareja —yo me mantenía callado y sin ser muy consiente de ello, me acerqué y quedé a unos pasos de él —. Estuve haciendo estupideces por una semana, rebajándome en muchas ocasiones y todo por tu culpa.

—De verdad lo lamento —no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que retener las lágrimas de culpa que querían salir de mis ojos —. De verdad no quería que esto pasara.

—Es lo que me dijo Granger —Se acercó y casi muero cuando pasó uno de sus dedos por mi ojo izquierdo, quitándome una lagrima que quería caer por mis mejillas. —. Me dijo todo lo que había pasado y bueno… puede que piense que no te aprovechaste de la situación.

— ¡No lo hice! —Le dije sostenido su mano en mi cara — ¡Te prometo que lo único que quería era encontrar una solución para que no tuvieras que enlazarte conmigo! No tienes la culpa y encontraré una salida para…

—No hables —me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios y yo cada vez sentía que me moría más —. No busques soluciones que no hay. Eres mi esposo ahora, claro, habrá que hacer una ceremonia y tendrá que ser más grande que las de mis padres. Es algo así como una tradición.

Creo que no le puse mucha atención a lo que dijo… hasta que las palabras cobraron realidad en mi cabeza.

— ¿No quieres que nos separemos?

— ¿Tú lo quieres así?

—Yo… yo —no podía pensar con claridad cuando sentía su mano en mi espalda, acercándome a su cuerpo. Además de sentir su aliento en mi cuello no eran muy bueno para mi maltrecho cerebro.

—Otra cosa que Granger me dijo, es que te gustaban las flores que te daba —del bolsillo sacó el puño cerrado y dentro de ella sacó el capullo de una rosa, que me entregó como siempre. Para luego abrazarme nuevamente — ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi esposo? —Sopló en mi oído y tuve que agarrarme de su camisa para no caer, por que de verdad mis piernas eran pura gelatina.

—No.

—Lo sabía —me sostuvo de la cintura y me besó —. Sabes bien.

Si en algún momento había pensado que ser besado por Draco Malfoy sería genial, no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo eran una delicia y cada vez me transportaban más a la locura.

—Draco…

—Te amo. Desde hace mucho que lo hago, pero sólo ahora me animo a decírtelo.

Esta vez dejé que las lágrimas dejaran surcos sobre mis mejillas mientras era besado nuevamente. Me atreví a abrazarlo, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y dejando mi alma en ese beso.

—Te amo. Realmente te amo.

Nunca había dicho algo con más sinceridad que ahora y sé que él lo sabe.

—Creo que es mejor entrar —me dijo al oído, mientras me seguía abrazando —. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo?

No sabía si era producto de los besos, las caricias o esa sensual voz que me susurraba al oído, pero era tan hipnotizante que no entendía del todo lo que me decía.

—Sí. Quiere saber que prefieres para el matrimonio.

Casi lo olvidaba. Ahora que estaba enlazado, tenía que casarme con mi esposo, irónicamente.

Esto sería interesante. Tener a Lucius como suegro era algo que nunca se me pasó por la mente, pero sabía que lo disfrutaría plenamente. Mucho más si mi amado príncipe estaba a mi lado eternamente.

Fin


End file.
